


No nut November || Eruri (Erwin x Levi)

by awgoddamnitnotagain (the_sad_potato), the_sad_potato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sad_potato/pseuds/awgoddamnitnotagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sad_potato/pseuds/the_sad_potato
Summary: This is the first series of one-shots I write, so please don't be too harsh on me. These will be a series of one shots about the ship Eruri, with kinktober prompts since I missed October to publish a fanfiction. Enjoy I guess!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 78





	No nut November || Eruri (Erwin x Levi)

**Author's Note:**

> Have any requests/suggestions?   
> Message me on instagram: @ohnomyanklesoops

It was hard to describe. Levi and Erwin were married for some years now, yet their marriage and relationship seemed to crumble with each day that passed. Fights were almost daily, and luckily for them, they had two bedrooms to sleep in, separately. They still loved each other, so dearly, but despite all of their efforts to save their love, everything was in vain. No matter how many dates they scheduled, they all ended with one of them being too tired to have sex. Yes, sex always brought them together, but even sex got boring for them. And Erwin, bless his heart, scheduled another date for that night. Levi didn't know yet, it was a surprise, but the place chosen was the very place where their first date was. The blonde wondered if it still had any emotional value for his husband, but it was worth a shot. He had nothing to lose, after all. He dressed up in casual clothes, as casual as a 27 years old man can get, and headed towards Levi's bedroom. The raven-haired male was on the top of his bed, a book he's read a thousand times before in his hands. He didn't even bother to lift his head to look at who entered, he didn't have to.

"What do you want?" the smaller man asked coldly, still reading the book.

"A date with you. Come on Levi, let me take you out." Erwin said softly, approaching Levi with small, careful steps. Almost a decade spent together, and he always knew how to get his partner going.

"No." the other man rejected the invitation, a rude snort leaving his throat afterward.

"I have a surprise for you after the date." the blonde tried again. It was his ace in the sleeve, Levi was a sucker for surprises.

"What is it?" Levi asked, his tone already curious.

"I can't tell you, or it won't be a surprise anymore, right?" Erwin raised a brow, a light-hearted chuckle escaping past his lips.

"Fine. Is it somewhere fancy? I don't want to be dressed up like a hobo in an elegant restaurant." The raven-haired male said as he put his book down, his steel cold eyes scanning Erwin from head to toe. A small smirk played on his lips, his head slightly tilted. His eyes were glued to the outfit the blonde chose as if he wasn't hot enough. The shirt hugged his muscles perfectly, almost making Levi's mouth water.

"A casual outfit will do. I will wait in the kitchen for you, take your time." Erwin smiled, aware of the effect he had over Levi. If he reacted like that to a mere outfit, the surprise was surely going to leave him speechless, and maybe on his knees, in tears and- no. He couldn't think of that yet, it was too early. Step by step, he told himself. He exited Levi's room and closed the door softly behind him, going into the kitchen. He made himself another coffee, he needed energy for what was to come. He looked at the duffel bag that rested atop the counter, he needed to take it to his room. He'd do that when Levi arrived, it was better. It would only make the smaller man even more curious.

Of course, Erwin had to visit a few 'shops' to grab those items, but nothing too awkward. He was surprised by how nice the staff was and how helpful the people there were, recommending him stuff. He brought Mike along too in the shop, hence Mike was an expert at this point. He helped Erwin choose the best items from the shop and guaranteed to save his relationship. The blonde spent almost all of the previous night watching tutorials, reading the instruction manuals, and trying to learn how all of the stuff worked. He got it more or less, and he was sure the night would go smoothly if he stuck to the plan. Changing his mind, he took the duffel bag to his room, closing the door as he left.

A few minutes later, Levi finally appeared. He didn't take as long as Erwin expected, which was unlike the smaller man. No, the blonde couldn't lose hope yet.  
"Stunning as always." He praised Levi's good looks, and he didn't have to pretend to say that. He knew every inch of his husband's skin, and he was perfect for him. All of the curves, every scar, and imperfection made Levi look perfect for Erwin.

"Shut up and hurry, I didn't finish the book yet," Levi said, yet the smallest hint of affection could be heard in his voice. He had such a dirty mouth, but it was a unique way to tell Erwin if what he did was right or wrong. It was as if the smaller man had a language for himself, and even if he held back and refrained from swearing that much in the first months of their marriage, he dropped his mask and started getting comfortable, perhaps a bit too comfortable, but Erwin loved every second of it. A simple 'fuck you' meant 'I love you', and Erwin learned how to make the difference between the times where Levi was serious and the times he loved him.

"Let's go then." Erwin said as he gestured towards the door, Levi exiting first and letting the blonde close the door.

Their drive towards the cliff was silent, the comfortable silence being filled by the radio songs. They didn't mind it at all, and one of Erwin's hands slowly snaked its way atop Levi's thigh. The raven-haired male shot him a weird look in his eyes, but the blonde's hand didn't move. It didn't take long for them to arrive, the evening slowly settling in. The sun was sinking in the ocean, a cool breeze blowing on the edge of the cliff. It was dangerous if they came too close, but both of them were smarter than to sit right on the edge.

Erwin took a blanket from his car and laid it out on the grass, his steps light on the fresh grass. He plopped down, putting his arms behind his head and looking at the reddish sky. The clouds were moving pretty fast on the colored sky, autumn making itself known once more.

"What are you waiting for, love? Lay down with me and pretend we're ten years younger." Erwin said softly before smiling warmly.

"If we were ten years younger I would have had sex with you right here, right now." Levi said, a grin forming on his lips.

"And what's stopping you from doing that now?" Erwin asked, his voice quiet.

"I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment." Levi answered back, his voice a little bit sad. He laid down next to the blonde, their bodies close together. Again, a comfortable silence fell between them.

They stood there in silence, their hands intertwined on the warm blanket. It would surely get dirty with mud and wet from the humid grass, but the couple didn't care. They would just wash it, later on, it wasn't that much of a big deal. 

"Ready to go?" The blonde's deep voice broke the silence, making Levi snap out of his thoughts. It got pretty cold outside, and the cliff was plagued by a cool breeze that ruffled their hair. The moon was slowly making its way towards the middle of the sky, casting a soft light on their faces. Erwin turned his head around to look into his lover's eyes, only to find them closed. Was his husband sleeping already? Erwin felt his shoulders slowly relax, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. 

"Yes, I'm ready." Levi said lazily as he stood up, dusting off his clothes before throwing another look at Erwin. On the other hand, the blonde looked like a child on a Christmas day, eyeing his gift with unspoken excitement. His icy blue eyes lit up when the raven-haired male spoke, making them shine in the moonlight. Levi only smiled in return, his eyes soft. 

"Get up now, are you going to stare at me here for the rest of your life or are we going to fuck?" Levi asked nonchalantly, slowly making his way towards the car.

His lover's boldness made him snap out of his daze, and the blonde felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He loved how straightforward his lover was, always knowing what he wanted and always guessing Erwin's plans. He got up too, straightening his clothes and rolling up the blanket. He placed it back in the car, going in the driver's seat and putting his seatbelt on. Levi got in the car too in the seat next to Erwin, shutting the car door softly before putting his seatbelt on. He threw the blonde a loving gaze, this time welcoming the broad, warm hand that rested atop his thigh. The ride home was once again, silent. They got home pretty quickly hence the traffic wasn't as bad as when they left their home, and Erwin was excited to try new things with Levi. They talked about bondage once or twice throughout their marriage, but neither of them started the act itself. The blonde parked the car in the driveway, stopping the engine and exiting at the same time as his lover. They made their way towards the front door, and they studied each other carefully. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move, however, they kept studying each other like stray cats in a dark alley. After they took their shoes off, Erwin managed to pick Levi up in a bridal style, carrying him towards his bedroom where the duffel bag stood comfortably on the armchair.

"Bastard-" Levi was cut off by the blonde's soft lips crashing against his own, a kiss so deep and hungry that it seemed they were both going to eat their faces off. The taller man slammed his lover against the wall, taking the smaller man's thighs and hooking them around his waist. The bulge in his pants was too obvious and hard to go unnoticed, and Levi licked Erwin's lips teasingly. They explored each other's mouths for a while, reminding themselves of the sweet taste. 

"Let's take this to the bed," Erwin said briefly before kissing Levi again on the lips, hurrying towards the bed. He placed the smaller man on the soft mattresses, making him look divine in the moonlight.   
  
"I have some...things I'd love to try out with you." he quickly added as he made his way towards the bag, opening it shortly afterward. Curious as ever, Levi lifted his head to look in. His lover pulled some leather restraints- ropes?! A weird look settled in Levi's grey orbs. A mix of lust, pride, and even a bit of fear of the unknown. But he knew he could trust Erwin, he knew his limits and would never hurt his little husband.

Erwin came over with the leather ropes, a gag, and a blindfold, showing them to Levi before he put them on. He didn't want to scare his lover with things he didn't examine first, so he let him touch the toys as much as he wanted. He used the spare time to take his shirt off, discarding it along with his pants and socks somewhere on the floor. Under different circumstances, Levi would've made a ruckus about making the floor filthy, but now he couldn't care less about the cleanliness of the room. After removing his boxers too, he looked at Levi as if he was forgetting something.  
  
"Your clothes, love. We can't have sex if you're not taking them off." Erwin teased, taking the ropes and gag back from the smaller man.

"I- I know that." Levi said, visibly flustered. He started taking his clothes off in not such an elegant manner, but Erwin got up and stopped his hands from unbuttoning the shirt any further. He slowly started to unbutton them with one hand, lifting Levi's chin with the other and forcing him to make eye contact. No matter how tough Levi looked, he always got shy and clumsy during sex. Levi gulped as his face heated up, the dress shirt sliding gracefully off his shoulders once the blonde was done with the buttons. 

"Take it easy, we have all the time in the world, baby." Erwin reassured the smaller man, pressing a kiss to his forehead afterward. He let go of his chin and left him to undress, fiddling with the rope in his hands. He watched multiple tutorials on how to tie someone for their first time in bondage because the taller man didn't want to do a lot on his lover's first time trying bondage. After all, he would be the one restrained and crying for more. Erwin's arousal twitched at the thought, his heart beating wildly in his chest. A small touch on his leg showed him that his partner was ready, however, no words were needed. Levi climbed back in the bed, sitting next to the blonde. 

"How are you going to tie me?" Levi asked, his voice quiet. Too quiet for Erwin's liking, he wasn't going to force the love of his life into something he wasn't going to enjoy. 

The taller man just silenced Levi with a soft kiss, pushing him back into the sheets. He kissed him passionately, pouring all of the frustration he's held back all of the months he didn't have sex with Levi. He started running his hands along with the thin frame of his lover, giving his rosy nipples a light tug and twist before moving on to his neglected member. Levi let out a string of moans and soft curses, it was a good sign for now. The lube was already on the nightstand. They kept touching each other for some good minutes until their lips were swollen from kissing. 

Erwin reached out for the rope, untwisting it and suddenly stopping when he felt Levi shy away. Was he against the bondage idea? Or was he too scared?

"Love, I won't force you. Tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, we'll stop now. No need to lie, I can see past those pretty eyes of yours." Erwin said in a soft tone, his hand cupping Levi's blushing cheek. Levi finally made eye contact, a distant look in his orbs. 

Levi hesitated for a couple of seconds, determination coming back into his eyes. He closed the distance between him and his lover, pulling Erwin in a soft, slow kiss. Although he had no idea what was going to happen once he was restrained and sensory deprived, he trusted his husband. Erwin was the first to break the kiss, picking the leather ropes up and gesturing for Levi to turn around. Erwin put the ropes down and took Levi's waist in his hands, guiding him on the bed.   
  
"Face down, ass up." Erwin said softly, Levi following his instructions shortly after. Once Levi was with his face pressed down in the sheets and back up, Erwin moved so he could tie his ankles together. He spread them out a little bit to give himself some space between the smaller man's thighs, bringing his hands between his ankles. He tied the raven-haired male's limbs together, making it impossible for him to move.   
  
"Are you comfortable?" Erwin's voice broke the silence, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room rather quickly. Levi only nodded, unable to speak with his face in the sheets. He could breathe alright, but he couldn't speak. Erwin moved in front of his lover and lifted his head, only a little bit, trying not to hurt Levi. He took the simple, silk blindfold in his broad hands, tying it at the back of Levi's head.   
  
"Can you please leave my mouth free? I don't want the gag." Levi spoke quietly, hoping he didn't upset Erwin with his wish.  
  
"Of course, love." Erwin said reassuringly before discarding the gag on the side of the bed before running a hand through Levi's jet black hair. Levi shifted in his new restraints, trying to stay calm. He didn't have why to panic, they were just trying something new after all.   
  
"I am ready." Levi said boldly, gasping softly when Erwin trailed a hand along his back to right above his ass. So the blindfold really did something, sensory deprivation heightened his senses and sensitivity. Every touch felt good on his body, every light brush of Erwin's warm hand made his arousal twitch. Noticing the reactions, Erwin only chuckled softly, proud that it was working. So Mike didn't lie after all.   
  
Erwin poured some lube in his hands, warming it up before stroking Levi's member. The smaller man gasped loudly, letting out a soft moan at the agonizingly slow pace of the blonde. It felt too good, maybe because of his position and blindfold, or perhaps because of his sexual frustration that he bottled up for so many months. Erwin brought his free hand up, inserting one finger in Levi. He was tight, tensed up, the blonde couldn't move his finger even if he did it using his force. He let go of the smaller man's erection, then started to caress his thighs and back in an attempt to make him loosen up.   
  
"You good, baby?" Erwin asked as he was slowly caressing the other's soft skin. Levi hummed in agreement, willing himself to relax. Erwin took it as a sign to continue, so he arched his finger and hit the spot he knew so well. He rubbed at Levi's sweet spot, earning a jolt and a cry of pleasure from the smaller man. The blonde kept abusing the spot, stroking the inner walls inside Levi. He inserted a second finger, aiming for the prostate. Levi's breath hitched in his throat as his husband found his prostate, pushing his ass down the thick fingers.   
  
"Patience, Levi. Don't rush." Erwin said teasingly as he slowed his fingers down, pulling them out to reveal a gaping hole. Levi cursed under his breath, making the blonde laugh softly. Erwin poured some more lube on his fingers before starting to stroke himself, making sure not to hurt Levi when he pushed in. He moved Levi's ass so his back was more arched, then pushed in, stopping when the head was in. Levi groaned in pleasure, it all felt so much better when he had his blindfold on. Erwin waited some more seconds before pushing the rest of his member inside, earning a moan from the smaller man. It was a nice view, Levi's ass spread before his eyes. He brought his hand down and playfully slapped the raven-haired male's ass, a curse escaping his husband's lips.   
  
"Move." Levi said shortly as he tried to move his ass himself on Erwin's dick.   
  
"Move, what, Levi?" Erwin said playfully, groping the other's ass.  
  
"Move, please." Levi said in a sarcastic tone, only to cry out in pleasure when Erwin pulled out and slammed himself back in, hitting the prostate dead-on. He went at a fast pace, making Levi's toes curl and his hands to grip at the sheets under him. Erwin kept going at a fast, rough pace, and it didn't take long for him to be close to his climax. Loud moans and cries of pleasure left the smaller man's mouth constantly, becoming a cacophony of sounds mixed with Erwin's groans. Both of them were sweaty, the room starting to get heated up.   
  
"F-fuck ah...hah...Erwin...please." Levi begged his lover, being close to his climax.  
  
"Please what? I can't understand if you don't speak out loud." Erwin teased, speaking as if he wasn't fucking his lover at a rough pace.   
  
"Please...ah!" Levi exclaimed as Erwin slammed in him, hitting his prostate again. Erwin was doing it on purpose, slamming into Levi so he wasn't able to speak. And it was true, Levi's brain was so fogged up that he wasn't able to think properly. The blonde knew what the other man wanted, and he realized it was enough teasing and edging for the first time in months. He pulled out and flipped Levi over, throwing his tied up hands over his head. He untied his lover's ankles quickly, throwing the restraints on the floor. Levi immediately coiled his legs around the blonde's waist, his blindfold being removed next. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead, eyes filled with tears and mouth open. Saliva was rolling down his chin, but neither of them minded it.   
  
Erwin pushed himself back in, squishing Levi between the bedframe and himself. His lover was almost folded in half, and he was surely going to have a sore body and an aching back, but in the heat of the moment, they didn't care. Erwin started going at the same pace as before, hitting his lover's prostate again and again. His moves started getting uneven and erratic, the blonde bringing one hand down to stroke Levi's arousal. The two of them made eye contact before their lips crashed against each other, their kiss hungry and passionate. Levi's moans were muffled by his lover's lips before he pulled his head back, cumming over Erwin's chest. A loud cry of pleasure was enough for the other man to reach his climax, shooting his semen inside Levi. He pulled out after a few shallow thrusts, letting the smaller man come down from his high too.   
  
He untied Levi's hands, hugging the smaller man. They were both sweaty and covered in other liquids too, but they couldn't care less. The rest of the night was spent with them bathing together, cleaning themselves before changing the bedsheets, and going to sleep. Erwin did all of the work due to Levi's aching body, but he didn't mind at all. 


End file.
